


Crazy

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes her go crazy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while cropping some John's screen caps to make a wall and was like 'God I'll never manage to crop his hair!' Remember, English isn't my mother tongue! Thanks to Cécile who beta read it for me.

Elizabeth Weir was lying down on her bed, propped up on a pillow, with John's head on her stomach. She was reading _If only it were true_ , one of the only books she would read again and again. John was still trying to finish _War and Peace_ although they were into their third year on Atlantis. Unconsciously, one of her hand found its way through John's hair, massaging his skull. She put her book down on the bed, her other hand joining the first one.

"How is it going?"

"Mmh?"

"Your book, how is it going?" she repeated, not believing that John was so enthralled in _War and Peace_ that he didn't even hear her.

"Well, I'm finally halfway through it."

"Really?"

"Hey! Don't mock me!"

"Ok, ok!" she chuckled. "John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you have a comb in your stuff?" she asked as seriously as she could.

"It's not my fault if my hair is like that, I swear!"

"I'm sure your mother must have been fed up with your hair when you were a kid."

"Oh yeah! Every morning she tried to comb it but no matter what she did, it never stayed in place for more than ten seconds."

"You know, I really hope our kid won't have your untameable hair, otherwise, I think I'll go crazy!"

"I'm sure he or she will be as perfect as you."

Saying that, he turned on his stomach. Lifting up her shirt, he placed light kisses over her belly, where their child was cocooned. Although she was in her third month of pregnancy, he could already distinguish a slight bulge. Resting one of his hands on it, he kissed her senseless giving her no doubt about the rest of the night.

Yes, he was sure their child would be perfect.

FIN


End file.
